we are leaving
by bobbingformangos
Summary: At some point it wasn't about Henry anymore and it was now about the two of you.


At some point it wasn't about Henry anymore and it was now about the two of you. It was about the bees that have been buzzing around your stomach since you met the other woman and the fuzziness in the back of your head that you've been trying to decipher, but you haven't been able to until now.

They say that true love is the most powerful thing in the world but you and Regina saved an entire town and later, your son, when your magic combined and no one mentioned true love at all.

Why is that?

You wonder that often.

You wonder that when your hands shake and you want to keep clutching her close to you and so, you do.

"You're safe, Emma," she reassures as if you actually need it, and you do.

You guys just saved the world. Again. Together.

You were so powerful, keeping Zelena at bay, but you couldn't do what you needed to do alone. So, Regina stepped forward and away from a man that once was her soul mate years before you were born and took your hand and you felt it, that power and that light and there were explosions in the back of your head, and the two of you drained Zelena's magic.

Forever making her a human, no magic, and just a woman who had nothing in life.

So while she sobbed, you turned to clutch at Regina, to keep her close. Because Henry was safe and so was the other kid that your parents had and now it was just you and Regina and these feelings that were between you guys.

It was becoming so strong that you were afraid to pull apart. That you were afraid that your hands against her back would shake more and you even wondered why she didnt say anything when your lips ghosted over her throat as your whispered secrets that were only meant for her.

She repeats herself because the world is gone and it's only the two of you stand and she reassures, "You are safe, Emma."

But you dont need that kind of reassurance.

You're fucking human and you need her love but its only then that you truly realize it.

-IIIII

When people start to try to break the moment, its her that puffs the both of you away. She says that she does it because you are weak and you used a lot of magic and you saved the world, yet again.

But she isn't pulling out of your embrace and her fingers have become bold, playing at the bottom of your shirt, and she takes you to the room in her cript that is her getaway. The two of you sit on the bed and you start to wonder, did she understand the same thing you did?

True love magic and all that.

What you guys seem to do a lot lately. Move moons and save towns and come together in a way that no many people, even your parents, have been able to.

"You feel it, don't you," she whispers into your breastbone and you think about how intimate the two of you have become in the last twenty minutes. Her lips are against the rise of your bone and they are soft and your fingers, somehow, end up in her hair.

She lets out a breathy moan as your fingers scrap over her scalp but this action is natural to you and you refuse to stop, despite the shakiness in your hands that wont go away.

Instead, you nod and kiss her hair and she smells like cinnamon, surprisingly. "I feel it," you whisper, inhaling and smelling the crypt mix with her smell.

"This scares me, Emma," she whispers and you wonder how often she shows this to everyone, her vulnerability. Her heart was back in her body and it only seemed to enhance her emotions. So, she continues to admit, "Our love."

And you inhale, gasp really, that she was so blunt. For some reason, you expected that she would hide it, that she would comfort you and then run.

But here she was admitting it.

That thing you knew earlier today.

"Our love," you repeated and she understood the hesitance in your voice. She nodded against your collar bone and pulled you down into the bed so that you were resting half on top of her and you were just resting, re-energizing your body.

And regina held you.

You noticed, for a brief moment, that her hands were shaking just as much as your's were.

It was out there now.

Your love.

Her love.

Both of your love.

And then she kissed your skin, softly, because tomorrow would be dealt with together but right now was needed to seal the bond and understanding and she did it all right there with that kiss.

And she whispered, again, this time leaning up to let her lips move against yours, "You're loved, Emma."

Different but still the most important thing you would ever hear in your life.


End file.
